Made Not Born
by BiancaBernhard
Summary: A group of people who had their lives turned upside down by the cruelty of the world and have decided to strike back, People call them monsters, But they were made into monsters, Not born. A story about the villians of RWBY Contains oc's, CanonXOc pairings and smut.
1. I want to Be Strong

Made, Not Born, I want to be Strong

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or it's characters, I also don't own two of the oc's featured in this fic.

Warning: This fic will contain oc's with important roles, CanonXOC pairings and smut, So if you dislike any of the above, Turn away.

It was storming outside, Rain pouring down heavily upon the streets of a small Mistral city, A girl with black hair leaning over one side of her shoulder and golden eyes watched the water drip down the glass in front of her, Each drop matching the water that slided down her face. "Cinder! Get in here!" A older woman's harsh voice called out. The girl wiped her tears away and took one more look at the sun starting to rise over the raining horizon before heading off into the kitchen. A single thought lingered in her mind. "I want to be strong, Not flicker before I could burn."

Inside the kitchen, The older woman sat at the large oak dining table with her two daughters. All looking at Cinder with contempt. "Hurry up Cinder!" The woman exclaimed in anger, Watching the girl pour water into the teapot and set it over a stove to boil. She stood perfectly still while waiting. Knowing never to speak without being addressed directly. It took a few minutes for the water to be ready before she took it and filled the cups.

The older woman took a single sip and spit it out, Becoming furious with Cinder, A vicious beating followed, She spilt her still boiling tea over the girl, Followed by the water from the teapot and after scalding her, Proceeded to violently attack and assault the young girl as her daughters in glee. Another thought crossed Cinder's mind. "I want to be feared, Never mistreated."

A few hours later, Cinder was sitting in her dingy bedroom, More like a prison. It had a bed and nothing more, Not even a window, The girl was cut with massive bruises all over. The cruel woman had taken her daughters out for the day and locked Cinder inside. This struck the third thought into her mind. "I want to be free, Like the wind, Not shackled to the ground." All the while, She was completely unaware that her feelings of misery and strife were felt by a ominous being who lurked close by in the shadows.

A few weeks past, Still Cinder silently prayed for the power to change, Though it seemed her pleas went unanswered. Until one fateful night, While cleaning the stables outside, She had a life changing encounter. A tall slim mysterious woman approached her that night, Her face hidden beneath the thick black hood, Cinder could just barely make out two flashes of red in the darkness, It filled her with a eerie feeling. "Who... Who are you?" The girl asked fearfully.

The dark woman smirked unseen under the shadows cloaking her face. "Young Cinder, I have heard your cries for help and came to fulfil them, Consider me your guardian angel, I will give you the strength you wish and ask only one thing in return." The strange figure said calm and cool.

Cinder couldn't believe her ears. A guardian angel, So her pleas were going answered after all, It filled her with a unimaginable relief. Without regret, She approached the woman. "Yes! I want power, I want strength, I want to be feared." She replied. Rising her head as she now stood directly in front of the hooded lady. Watching the woman reach up and raise her hood off her head, Revealing a colourless face, Lined with black lines, Glowing red eyes and the purest white hair tyed in various small buns surrounding her head. Her appearance gave Cinder a shiver, Just like the monsters who killed her father, The Grimm, But there was also a alluring sense of power around her.

The woman held out her pale hand with clawed nails to the girl. "Then come with me child, And I shall give you what you want and in exchange... You shall serve me..." She said, Watching the girl look in thought about the deal, Power in exchange for service, But she agreed and took the woman's hand, Being lead away into the darkness away from her eternal nightmare. At last she was free from the pain and misery.

They arrived at another place. Darker then a moonless night, Cinder had no idea where they were, But she still found it be more comforting then her apparent home, She looked around as they approached a black building, She followed her guardian quietly into her new home.

Many years past since that night, Cinder, No longer a child had grown into a mature woman of 20, Trained harshly day in and day out by her saviour, Now the time had come to snuff out the source of her pain, At the request of her master, She returned her past home, Dressed in a short red dress and black heels and armed with black daggers, She destroyed the door with a single strike, Quickly finding her cruel stepfamily.

The three woman glared at her in contempt, But expressions soon changed when the stepmother fell bloody and lifeless at her daughters feet, Cinder's blade coaxed in her essence. They attempted to flee, But it did no good, She hunted them down, Ending them with swift clean strikes, She felt a weight lifted from her shoulders with them all gone. Turning away, She left the now empty house, Heading back towards her master, A smile plastered on her face, From this day on, She would be strong and feared. The world would know, She wasn't born a monster, The world made her a monster and now they would suffer for it.

Authors note

First chapter done, I know it's not really long, But I can't write long chapters lol, Next up will be Roman.


	2. I Want To Be Wealthy

Made Not Born

Chapter 2: Rising up

Born to a wealthy family raised in the suburbs of Vale, Roman and his older sister Pearl Torchwick used to have everything, Until thieves decided to take from them, Raiding their house, Their parents were shot down and everything they had stolen, Leaving them penniless orphans, They were forced out onto the streets with nothing, Not a single soul caring as they became starved and sick.

Pearl did what she could to take responsibility as the older sibling, Taking down and dirty jobs to earn whatever money she could to keep her brother warm and fed. But on cold rainy days, Her work proved fruitless.

One night, Pearl rose to the sound of her brother wrenching as they slept under a old bridge and checked him, Growing fearful with the fever he had, Desperate not to lose him, She carried him back into the city and and laid him on a bench and promised to make him better, Sneaking into a pharmacy and stealing all the medicine she could fit in a small sack, She hurried back to her brother and read the instructions before giving him medicine and slowly but surely, He recovered.

It was that moment that set their minds on how they would live, The world stole from them and they would steal back, They started small, Sneaking into places unseen and grabbing whatever they wanted, Food, Money, Average requirements, This was their life, Along with that, They both taught themselves to fight, Becoming back and better as they grew.

Saving up money, They put themselves through school, Educating themselves and purchased weapons. Using this as the turning point from sneak stealing to full blown shop raids. They grew confident and better in what they did, As young adults, They committed their biggest heist yet, Striking a large Vale bank and made off with thousands of lien, Disappearing into the darkness.

Now rich, They felt different opinions on what to do with their earnings, Pearl wanted to move to Haven and use the lien to open up shop, Putting her years of training in weapons craft to work, But Roman wanted to stay put and continue ruling the city from the shadows. So thus the siblings parted ways, Choosing their own paths to follow.

They lost contact for a few years after that, Roman became a renowned criminal, While Pearl opened up a weapon's shop in Mistral and secretly raided and out opposing shops out of business, They stayed out of contact until Pearl received a unexpected detail of her brother wellbeing.

It was a average work day when the news of his arrest was displayed on news, Devastated, Pearl immediately traveled to Vale and crossed paths with the vehicle transporting Roman and assaulted it. Taking the guards out and escaping back to Mistral with her brother.

They stayed at her home for a while, Until the search for him died down a bit, There Roman was first introduced to his sister's young daughter and developed a close bond with the child and was gifted a weapon from his sister, One nobody would suspect in the form of a common cane before returning to Vale and his life of crime.

Roman took up residence in a warehouse abandoned years ago and rested on a old chair, Lighting up a cigar. He relaxed and pondered his next raid until he was Interrupted, Footsteps echoing in a place nobody but he ever came to, Gazing up causally to find a Young raven haired woman dressed in red and some kids, But he never really paid them any mind, Standing up to face the woman, He walked over and smirked. "Well hello Gorgeous, Did you get lost?"

The woman smirked back, Her golden eyes filled with ill intend. "Roman Torchwick?" She asked. "Yes, That's right, You came all the way here looking for me?" He chuckled more, Taking a puff from his cigar and listening as she said she came to hire him to get some work done for her. Roman laughed. "Sorry darling, I'm not a man for hire..." He said and turned his back, Walking away from them.

However, He was forced to stop in his tracks when the path ahead lit up in blazing flames, His green eyes widened as he looked back at the woman, A small flame hovering above her hand as her eyes seemed to glow with the same intensity as the fire she conjured. What kind of magic was that. Her smirk only increased when she spoke again. "Oh Roman... I wasn't asking. You will do as I say, Or else..." Though she spoke softly, Each word expressed the threat deep within, Work for her or die, He wasn't keen on dying. "What do you have in mind?"

Authors notes

Chapter two, Roman's story is done, The OC Pearl, Roman's sister is my OC.

Next up will be Adam


End file.
